Electro Wizard
"This badass wizard will zott opponents with his electricity from his hands, thats an impressive one. He can stun enemies with his attack. His favorite movie is T2" The Electro Wizard is a legendary brawler who can be found while playing hide and seek, where he was hiding in one of the many brawl boxes. He has two kind of attacks which one is the thick electricity attack that hits all enemies caught by it, or two thin electric attacks that can targeted indipendently on two single targets. He is a ranged attacker who shoots out electric shockwaves at his opponents that has light speed projectile which means his projectile can hit enemies from range instantly unlike most if not all brawler. His first attack is as wide as nitas attack thickness and has the range of 7.5, and his second attack can target two enemies at any 2 simultaneous location within 7.5 tiles. and that attack is as wide as colt or brock attack. Enemies struck by his attacks will take damage and also be stunned for 0.5 seconds. Attack 1: electricity!!! He fires a electric shockwave that is light speed fast which can hit enemies instantly near or far, enemies will be stunned for 0.5 seconds when strucked. It damages all enemies caught by this. His main attacks super and special will cause enemies to drop the ball because stun! this is why his utility is maximum and is an excellent brawler in brawl ball. To use this attack, you need to tap/drag with one finger to attack. *Base damage: 200 *Range: 7.5 tiles *Projectile speed: infinite (technically light speed) *Reload time: 2.2 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Attack 2: dual electricity!!! He uses his both hands to fire two thinner electric shockwave that can hit two of diffrient targets independently (same attack in clash royale). This attack has single pierce and does half the damage on each enemy, its stun duration on this attack is also 0.5 seconds. Its great for fucking up two enemies at once. use you two fingers to tap/drag to aim to use this attack, you have to release your fingers at the same time (up to 0.1 seconds release diffriences to use this attack). When you drag, it will show two lines to show your aim at where you want to land the dual electricity!!!. *Base damage: 100 *Range: 7.5 tiles *Projectile speed: infinite (technically light speed) *Reload time: 2.2 seconds *Pierce: 1 for each "lightning" Base Health: 700 ---- Super: stop and flash!!! His super will cause all his enemies and their attacks to stop for 2 seconds! and makes his enemies screen become completely white for 10 seconds!!! after 2 seconds they can move and attack. Note: He just need to press the super button to activate the stop and flash!!!; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. *Freeze enemies and their attacks projectiles duration: 2 seconds *Blind duration: 5 seconds Special: Nasty shock ' When an enemy brawler comes to contact with him, they take 100 damage and stuns for 1 seconds. This is a passive ability. Trivia *This is the first brawler conception ever and the first page ever other than the main page, and its created in the same day that this wiki is founded ('july 14 2017). *His moves faster than the average because he is the highest energy brawler and the electricity around him makes him "hyperactive". This fact is based on clash royale that his movement speed is fast. *His infobox picture was added on 16/11/17 lol. Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P